


Slow Grinding and Heated Kisses

by airiustide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Open Mouth Kisses, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Shiro's back. The tension between Allura and him or palpable, and after weeks of returning, it was only a matter of time before their urges became to much and they find themselves tangled in heated kisses.





	Slow Grinding and Heated Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meli_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/gifts).



> First time I've posted Shallura on any fanfiction site, so a little nervous and a little excited. And knowing me the first thing I post regarding this ship is smut (no shame in that btw.) But this fic is a gift dedicated to meli_writes for her birthday. So feel free to show a girl some love and check out her fics as well as her Shallura artwork on tumblr.

After brushing her hair for the evening, Allura glanced sideways at the man making himself at home in her bedroom. Shiro was sprawled out on her bed, his only arm rested behind his head. He was dressed in only a pair of black boxer briefs and a gray tank. The bottom of his tank was scrunched up, exposing the v of his pelvis and the trail of white hair leading from his belly button past the waist band of his underwear.

She felt a static of electricity spike through her skin, the jolt sending goosebumps down her spine. She bit her lower lip, quickly wiping the bead of sweat trickling down the nape of her neck. It had been weeks since Shiro’s return yet there was a strange tension between them. The length of his absence made him seem…unapproachable- even though he was now lying casually in her bed. She didn’t know whether they continue where they left off or if things would be different.

Allura was right to follow her instincts when it came to the Shiro that everyone was now aware of as being a fake. Guilt swelled in her chest painfully. For so long she assumed their relationship had dwindled, Allura finding herself seeking comfort from the one person she should have distrusted all along. Deciding to relieve herself of the embarrassment of locking lips with that man, she shook her head of Lotor.  

“Is there something on my face.” Shiro’s voice, raspy from exhaustion, cut through the silent room.

A single eye peeked open, peering in her direction, a smirk stretching on his lips. The banter was obviously meant to ease the tension.

“No-no,” Allura’s stammered awkwardly.  She swallowed hard, the weight of his scrutiny made her face go red. “I suppose I was only…admiring.” She quipped, a smile finally cracking on her lips. She missed this, she missed him.

Shiro shifted his weight on the bed, scooting over to the middle and reaching a hand out to the now shy Altean who couldn’t place what he was up to. “Come here.” He beckoned.

Allura brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “What will happen if I do?”

His hand relaxed at her question, his eyes darkened and half lidded. “Are you afraid to find out?”

That’s all it took for arousal to come crashing down her belly to the apex of her thighs. She obliged, walking to the side of the bed and stopping just when her knees came in contact with the mattress. Allura paused before looking at the man who gazed at her lustfully. “I take it my attire is not required.” She pointed to her night gown.

“It’s only a matter of how you want to proceed.” He grinned.

Pursing her lips to stifle a giggle, Allura pulled her hair up into its usual bun. She bent over, grabbing the bottom of her nightgown up over her head, leaving her in just a white spaghetti strap top and pink underwear. With heated cheeks she made a deep sigh. She crawled on the bed, swinging a leg over Shiro’s lap and straddled him, but not before rocking her hips side to side, seductively settling her clothed sex against his.

Allura leaned into him, reveling in the feel of his hand on her waist, meeting him chest to chest. Allura flinched when he brushed his fingers over her hip to her thigh, tracing callous fingertips down her curves and back up to firmly grasp her waist.

She sucked air in through her teeth, the friction of his bulge sliding across her sensitive cleft made her hot. Allura bowed her head, releasing a keen moan, and bucked her hips forward, Shiro’s now erected length hardening under her thrusting.

Shiro cupped her chin, forcing her gaze on him, and she was now aware of his flustered cheeks. Allura allowed him to guide her mouth to his but instead of feeling a pair of lips, she felt his tongue slip hotly between hers. It was enticing, the warmth in her abdomen flared with heated desire. Neither of them could find it in themselves to stop. The absence of their coupling spiked a hunger that barreled down on their loins and set aflame an unquenchable appetite to seek out each other’s bodies.

Allura brow furrowed, releasing an exquisite moan that suddenly had Shiro’s mind on overdrive. She did her best to keep up with Shiro’s open mouth kisses. Allura had never done anything like this before. Was this natural for Earthlings? Is this how they showed their affection? Through rough play and slow tongue kisses?

Whatever this was, it had her on edge and she was close to descending. Allura parted for air and her vision blurred. Shiro gasped. Allura grazed the tip of his manhood peeking from the top his underwear when she sat up, the warm flesh of her lower stomach making him writhe. Allura heard him curse under his breath. His cock twitch beneath her, and her gaze cast down at the purpled tip of his fully erected cock and instinctively rutted harder.

Shiro clenched his jaw, moaning louder. “Please.” He growled, rubbing her backside before grabbing an ass cheek with his only hand. The fierce tone she elicited was oh-so captivating, Allura found herself doing it again and again.

This felt so damn good. Allura placed both hands on Shiro’s shoulders for leverage. Though their clothes prevented a much-needed connection, the pleasure they both received from mere dry humping made it hard to stop.

Shiro’s chest rose and fell, his panting turned to low moans and he pinched his eyes shut, throwing his head back on the pillow. “Shit.” He groaned aloud.

He came hard. Ropes of Shiro’s built up lust spurt onto his taut abs as well as landing on his tank. Allura arched her back, her marks glowing the higher arousal built up in her core. Her inner walls fluttered. Allura cried out while burying her nails into the flesh of her lover’s shoulders, and followed him with her own mind-numbing orgasm, shivering uncontrollably until her racing heart calmed and the afterglow died down.


End file.
